


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by samoosifer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is in high school. Mikey is in the year below him and is best friends with Frank. Gerard has the biggest crush on Frank but is too awkward and scared to even talk to him. Gerard dies through english because frank is super smart and got moved into his class. Christmas is coming and the school year is almost finished. They just have the christmas dance to get through then Gerard has graduation.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I dont own any band members, dead or alive, mentioned in this fic. Any other characters are mine so please don't steal and pls dnt sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> if you havent already noticed i suck at writing summaries. this is gonna be a really cute fluffy fic full of sex. if those two can be together in a fic. its also going to be very jumpy with no proper story line and stuff. idk you'll understand when you read it but yeah. sorry. i started writing this at 9 at night and finished it at 3 in the morning so be thankful for it.

Gerards POV  
  
"Ha! You couldnt beat me if your life depended on it!"Frank giggled as he continued killing Mikey's little video man. I stared at Frank's smile through my long greasy hair and sighed. The way his whole face lit up when he smiled. His pink tongue sticking out slightly as he maneuvered his man through the fire of whatever it was they were playing. His hair fell down from behind his ear and framed his face perfectly. I took in a breath and went back to my drawing.  
  
I stared hard at the girl's bloody face as she ran from the graveyard. The zombies didn't look right. I sighed and erased the main one with the most detail and started again. I had to get this right. Miss Hall needed this tomorrow. These fucking zombies man.  
  
"Boom!"Frank shouted suddenly.  
"Fuck you man. You totally cheated,"Mikey glared and threw his controller down.  
"Hey man dont be a sore loser. You just suck,"Frank poked his tongue out. Fuck I was getting distracted again.  
  
"Yo Gee you wanna come watch a movie with us?"Mikey said suddenly. I jerked my head up and saw them both looking at me expectantly.  
"Uh- no. I uh- I need to finish this or Miss Hall is gonna roast my balls,"I muttered and shoved my head back down.  
  
"Okay well if you finish it soon feel free to come join us,"Mikey called as he and Frank walked out of the lounge. I kept my head down, hoping to god neither of them would see my Frank zombie, until I heard Mikey's bedroom door shut away the shouts and complaints upstairs. As soon as I could hear them squabbling over what movie to watch I packed up my shit and sped downstairs to the basement.  
  
"Fuck fuck fuck. Jesus christ,"I whispered as I dumped my shit on my messy bed and fell down onto my couch. Why the fuck was I so awkward? I stared at my ceiling and sighed. These last two weeks were gonna be hell.  
  
*  
  
"No no no no no you cant- Mom no. Dont make me go Mom please I'm begging you,"I whined. I grabbed her sleeve and stopped her from walking away.  
"Gerard, this is your last year at high school. You are going to that dance whether you like it or not. I want you to have good memories. It'll be fun,"She tried on a cheery smile that just did not fit her face. I glared at her and let go.  
  
"Gerard, you're going. Get the fuck over it."  
I sent daggers at her back and went back to the kitchen to grab my coffee. Mikey was sitting at the table with a smirk on his face as he thumbed out texts.  
"Dont you dare make a joke. You have to go as well,"I glared.  
"Yeah but I have a date,"Mikey waggled his eyebrows.  
"Did Alicia say yes?"I asked and sculled the last of my coffee.  
"Damn right she did. She couldnt resist me,"Mikey said arrogantly.  
"You're a jerk you know that?"I grumbled and went downstairs to grab my bag.  
  
God I hated fucking school. The christmas dance was in 3 fucking days. I did not want to go but Mom was making me go which meant I had to find a date. Every fucking senior knew I was a fag so no one was going to go with me. I fucking hated my Mom. I swung my bag over my shoulder and snatched my jacket from over my couch.  
"Gerard! Mikey! Come on lets go!"Mom shouted.  
"I'm coming!"I yelled back and slowly trudged up the stairs. If she wants to make me go to the fucking dance she can fucking wait to drop us at school.  
  
"Gerard if you dont hurry up I will leave without you and you will have to walk again!"She screeched and slammed the front door. Fuck. Walking was fucking horrible enough with the hot sun, let alone the fucking jocks that for some reason always walked down our street. I jogged the rest of the way up the stairs and into the kitchen. I roughly opened the fridge and grabbed a can of coke before slamming it shut and racing outside. Mom was sitting in the drivers seat, the car running, with Mikey in the front seat grinning like a bastard.  
  
*  
  
"Fuck,"I groaned and peeled myself off of the locker. The dick who had just pushed me into it was walking away, high fiving his mate and whooping with laughter. I glared at his back and grabbed my bag from the floor. A week and 3 days to go til I could leave this shit hole and go to college. I was so fucking sick of them all pushing me around. Other students didn't give a shit. They just stayed out of it. Mikey was on the other side of the school with the fucking juniors so he couldn't even help me with his wit. I started walking towards english again but was once again stopped by another fucking jock. He shoved into my shoulder and sent my bag to the floor, spilling its contents everywhere, along with me. Anger and hatred boiled up more than usual for some reason as I started gathering my shit.  
  
"Better watch where you're going. You might get hurt,"The dick spat at me.  
I turned to face him and batted my eyelashes at him,"Lucky I've got a big strong and caring guy like you to help me out."  
He stared at me dumbfounded, completely unsure of what to do. Another second went by with me smiling sweetly at him until he decided that to reinstate his 'masculine toughness' he should kick me and stand on my best sketchbook.  
  
I was on all fours choking on nothing, silently begging for someone to kill me, when a warm hand landed softly on my shoulder. I instinctively jerked forward and away, scrambling to face the next dick in line to give me shit. Instead of the fear that usually comes with the beating, I had a much more different fear because fucking Frank was standing there, his hand still outstretched like I was still there. He blinked at me before falling to his knees and gathering my stuff up.  
  
I let out a huge cough and groaned. That bastard had probably bruised my fucking ribs.  
"You okay man?"Frank said as he carefully stuffed everything back in my bag.  
"M'fine. You didn't- you don't have to do that,"I wheezed. I pulled myself into a proper sitting position and shuffled over to the wall. I didn't care if I looked like a fucking hobo I needed something to lean on because, fuck, my stomach was still flipping around. Although I wasn't too sure that was from being kicked.  
  
"Nah its no problem,"Frank stood up and slung my bag over his shoulder,"You think you can make it to english?"  
"Uh- probably. But I really just want to go home and this is the best excuse,"I said slowly, closing my eyes and trying to steady my breathing. Why was Frank talking to me? Mikey had told me that Frank had said I was a bit of a weirdo.  
  
"Well I'll walk you there. I don't want you keeling over the second I'm gone,"Frank said and held his hand out. I stared at it, uncertain what it was exactly that he wanted me to do. He raised an eyebrow at me and waited. The only thing I could think of was that he wanted to shake hands or something. This was the first time we had actually held a proper conversation after all.  
  
I warily reached up and took his hand. I was about to start shaking when suddenly he was hauling me to my feet with insane strength for someone of his size.  
"Uh- thanks?"I said, trying to ignore the fact that his hand was still gripping mine tightly.  
"Wow, is that the first time someone has offered you a hand up?"Frank said, still holding my hand, looking at me intensely and, whoa, he had seriously pretty eyes. Why hadn't I noticed that before?  
  
"I guess um..."I looked down at our hands and took a shaky breath in. Frank's hand dropped from mine suddenly.  
"Okay well come on, lets get you to the sick bay,"He chuckled for no god damn reason except to give me a heart palpitation, and started walking away from me. I stared at him, or more his ass, for a second before walking after him.  
  
"Gimme my bag. You don't have to carry it for me,"I muttered.  
"Just trying to be nice,"He said and let it slide down his arm. He held it out and, I swear to fucking god it was deliberate, dumped it in my hand, almost holding hands for a split second and sending sparks up my arm as it dropped down from the weight.  
"Oof. Fuck,"I groaned and hefted it up to my shoulder.  
"Why do you have so much shit in there?"Frank asked as we walked through the empty hallways.  
"Just art stuff,"I muttered and rearranged my bag so it wasn't quite so difficult to hold.  
  
We were silent until we reached the nurses clinic.  
"Wait what day is it?"Frank stopped walking just outside the door.  
"Uh- wednesday..."I looked back at him, my hand on the doorknob.  
"Okay we're good. My Mom works here on tuesdays and thursdays and she'll kill me if she knew I wasn't in class,"Frank joined me at the door,"Here. Make it look believable,"He said and grabbed my arm, threw it over his shoulder, and wrapped his arm around my waist. I fought the heart attack and opened the door.  
  
"Oh Gerard. What happen- Frank what the hell are you doing out of class?"Nurse Iero's eyes moved from my face and zeroed in on Frank, changing from sympathetic to complete 'what the hell is wrong with you' in 0.2 seconds.  
"Uh hey Mom. How come you're working?"Frank helped me over to a bed, taking my bag and dumping it on the floor, and made sure I was sitting on it properly before standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.  
  
"Covering a shift. I'll deal with you in a moment. Gerard whats happened this time?"She sighed and moved over to me, feeling my forehead and looking in my eyes.  
"I'm fine I just got shoved into a locker then pushed over,"I muttered and avoided her worried gaze. Geez I wasn't even her son.  
"Yeah and then kicked in the ribs,"Frank moved closer to us.  
"Its nothing I'm fine,"I grumbled.  
  
"If needing to lean against the wall for 5 minutes then struggling to walk all the way here is fine then sure,"Frank rolled his eyes at me.  
"Oh Gerard. Come on, I'll get you some pain killers,"She started muttering about how many other times have I lied and said I was fine as she poured out a glass of cold water and grabbed to pills.  
  
"So Frankie, why are you out of class?"Nurse Iero said as she gave me the pills and water.  
"Oh well I'm in Gerard's english class and I was on my way there when it happened and I didnt want him keeling over after I had gone so I thought I had better walk him here,"Frank rocked back on his heels and smiled at his Mom. Now that they were together, I could see certain similarities. For one, they both had the blackest hair possible. But their eyes both lit up the same way when they smiled.  
  
"Oh- ohhh. Gerard in your english class,"She gave Frank a look that I didnt understand but it made him blush insanely which made me forget everything else. Frank's cheeks were a bright pink and his eyes were darting around everywhere.  
He cleared his throat and said,"Yeah."  
"I think I just want to go home,"I groaned after I had drained the cup.  
  
"Yeah alright. Is your Mom home?"  
"No she's working. Wont get home til she picks me and Mikey up from school,"I muttered and closed my eyes. Being in Frank's presence for this long was making me feel weird. The way he folded his arms across his slightly tight t-shirt, bringing one arm up to bite his thumbnail.  
"Okay um... Frank. This completely a one off do you understand me?"My eyes flew open,"I'll never let this happen again. I dont want Gerard walking home so I am trusting you to take him in my car and then to come straight back. Alright?"She said firmly.  
"No problem. Do you need fuel?"Frank walked over to her desk and grabbed some keys.  
"No thats fine. I hope you feel better soon Gerard. Take some more painkillers tonight okay?"She helped me down from the sick bed and let me 'struggle' over to the door.  
  
"Can- can you call my Mom?"I said from the doorway as Frank grabbed my bag and hooked it on his arm then put my arm over his shoulder and put his other arm around my waist again.  
"Of course. Go,"She smiled and shut the door behind us. It wasnt until we had walked into a different corridor that Frank moved away from me and grinned,"Dude. She never lets me drive her car. Or skip school. She definitely has a soft spot for you."  
  
I knew exactly why. Every time I came in looking for pain killers or ice she said her heart broke a little bit more. I couldnt understand why really. This was just life. Right from when I was little I had been picked on for my looks or my hatred of talking. I was completely used to it.  
"Mmm..."Was all I could think to say. We continued on in complete silence, keeping it all the way to his Mom's and for the whole journey to mine.  
  
Frank pulled up outside and I undid my seatbelt and got a hold of my bag. I turned to thank him but he was getting out as well.  
"Uh- what are you doing?"I blurted out.  
"Making sure you get down to bed alright. I dont want you falling down the stairs,"He said simply.  
"But- you know I was using it as an excuse to get home right?"I said as I walked up the icy path to the front door.  
"Well you looked pretty sick back there,"Frank shoved his hands in his pocket as a cold gust of wind made me forget about his pretty eyelashes and unlock the door.  
  
"I'll be fine. You can go back to school,"I muttered as I took off my shoes, dumped my bag and went straight to the kitchen.  
"Fuck off. I'm telling her you asked me to stay cause you didnt trust yourself. Okay?"Frank said happily as he rummaged around in the cupboards. A second later he pulled out the chocolate powder and smiled at me. I stared at it for a second before grabbing a glass from the bench and pouring myself some water.  
  
"Um... I guess you know your way around so uh I'm gonna go to my room. Just- dont make a mess or Mom will kill me,"I slowly moved towards the hallway.  
"Dont worry man. I got you covered. You're giving me an excuse to skip english. We had a test. Remember?"Frank said as he moved around like he lived here. Which, okay, he sort of did. He and Mikey always hung out here.  
"Oh right. Lucky escape I guess,"I muttered and left the kitchen. I silently slapped my hand to my head as I practically ran to the end of the hallway and down into my bedroom.  
  
*  
  
"Mom I hate you,"I glared at her in the mirror.  
"Yeah yeah whatever. At least I'm not making you wear a suit okay? I wish you would but you wont. Black jeans and a jacket are enough I guess,"She sighed,"You look so handsome."  
"Can we go now? How long do I have to stay there for?"I groaned and slapped away her picky hands.  
"I want you to be there long enough for photos and for Mikey to enjoy himself. Who knows, you might see a girl on her own and you could ask her to dance,"Mom smiled happily as she started dusting my stupid jacket off.  
"Mom stop!"I jerked away from her,"Come on. Mikey! You better be done!"  
"I've been waiting for you two!"He shouted back, stomping down the steps into my bedroom.  
  
"Oh Mikey! You look so gorgeous!"Mom gushed and rushed over to him. He looked like a douchebag. He had a fucking tux on. With a coursage.  
"Oh my god,"I grinned and shoved my hands in my pockets.  
"Shut up. Come on lets go, Alicia is gonna be waiting,"Mikey turned and ran upstairs before Mom could fuss over him. Mom followed close behind him. I watched until they were out of sight before reaching under my bad and grabbing my two bottles of vodka and slipping them into the inside pocket of my jacket. They should keep me going. I probably didnt need two but hey, Mikey might find me and want some.  
  
The car ride to Alicia's was ridiculously short. She had an awesome black and red dress with fucking wicked corpse looking make up. I could tell why Mikey liked her. She was friendly, cute, and kind. And then she had this awesome dark side to her that you only saw in flashes of jokes or something. The 5 minute journey from her house to the school gym was filled with Mom's questions and Alicia's awkward answers.  
  
"I wanna get a picture of you guys okay!"Mom giggled like a soccer Mom and got out of the car, camera damgling from her wrist,"Alright group up okay?"  
Mikey snaked his arm around Alicia's waist as I slowly edged away from them.  
"Gerard get in the picture,"Mom snapped. I groaned, stepping into the frame, and ignored the dick that kicked me the other day. He whispered something in his girlfriend's ear and pointed at me. They both started laughing loudly. Mikey's face darkened but Mom was oblivious snapping away. I started edging away again but stopped and stared at something closer to the gym doors.  
  
I couldnt tear my eyes away from Frank opening the car door for his date. I blinked and looked away. Mom was kissing Mikey on the cheek and wiping tears from her eyes. I did not want that. I quickly turned around and disappeared through the main doors into the gym. Horrible dance music was pounding and lights were flashing. I made a beeline for the spot I usually hid, ignoring however they had set the gym up, and dashed underneath the bleachers. I walked right down to the end where there was no one sitting on the bleachers on the side and slid down the wall.  
  
The comic I had left here earlier today so I didnt have to sneak it past Mom was sitting exactly where I had put it. Thank fuck. Maybe tonight wouldnt be a complete bust. I grabbed the comic and pulled a bottle of vodka out. I took a swig and tried my best to enjoy myself. I was doing okay until a group of four people sat down directly next to me. I moaned silently and thumped my head as they started talking. I fought the urge to punch myself when I realised it was Mikey and Frank with their dates. The terrible song ended and it was silent for a moment.  
  
"...Gerard here?"Frank said to Mikey.  
"Yeah he is but I dunno where. He is probably hiding somewhere. I dont blame him. This place is full of the idiots that hate him,"Mikey replied. I zoned out immediately as they started talking about some class they were all in together. A few songs later, Mikey and Alicia went out to dance and Frank was left with whoever his date was.  
  
"Frank are you even gonna ask me to dance?"She sighed. My head jerked up involuntarily. I tried not to listen I really did but I couldnt help it.  
"I cant dance. I'm not even kidding I'm like a fish out of water,"Frank laughed. His date however was not amused.  
"Well, Joey over there, can. And he wants to dance with me. So, enjoy sitting by yourself Frank,"She grumbled as the next song started up. I watched as she stomped away and Frank made a noise of relief?  
  
I sat for a moment before taking a swig of my almost half empty bottle.  
"Fuck-"I choked as it went down the wrong way. I let out a cough and held my breath. The feet that belonged to Frank moved slightly and then he was on his knees and then he was peering at me through the small gap.  
"Gerard?"His face took on a look of confusion. And then his hair fell in front and I couldnt see his face at all.  
"Uh- hey Frank,"I cleared my throat and went back to comic, keeping an eye on Frank out of the corner of my eye.  
  
He disappeared and stood up. Then he left the bleachers. Oh god. What if he came down here. I was already quite tipsy having had nothing to eat all day. I couldnt trust myself around him like this. To make me freak out even more he appeared at the other end of the bleachers and started walking towards me. I pushed myself into a more upright position and waited for him to stop directly in front of me.  
"What are you doing behind here?"Frank said after an awkward silence. He stepped closer and slid down the wall to sit next to me.  
  
"Uh- this- this is my spot. I always come here during gym,"I muttered and took a mouthful.  
"Right right. Nice. Can I uh- all they've got here is fucking fruit punch can I steal some?"He nodded to the vodka.  
"Oh uh yeah yeah sure,"I smile escaped as I thrust the bottle at him. He took it from me and down damn near the rest of the drink,"Dude! Not that much you jerk,"I snatched the bottle back and held it close.  
"Sorry man. I just really needed that. Probably shouldnt have though. I havent eaten since fucking breakfast,"Frank groaned and let his legs splay out.  
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath,"What do you want?"  
"Aye? I just- well Mikey and Alicia are making out next to the DJ and my friend ditched me. Then I found you under here so I thought I'd keep you company."  
"Yeah but- why keep- me company? Aren't- aren't your friends here?"I stammered out, feeling stupid.  
"I- Gerard. Have you ever wondered why I'm at yours so often?"Frank looked at me but I continued staring at my comic. I hadnt turned the page in a while,"I dont exactly have any other friends."  
  
I couldnt help but look at him. He was looking down at his hands, wringing his shirt. His face was filled with sad awkwardness.  
"I- uh- hmm,"I took a huge gulp of the vodka. My vision was blurring at the edges now. Shit. Mom was gonna kill me. Frank cleared his throat and snagged the bottle from my hand, sculling the last of it.  
  
"Fuck. We're out of vodka,"Frank stared at the empty bottle and slid it away. It hit the far wall with a clang that made me start giggling.  
"Dont be so sure,"I winked at him, what? what?, and pulled the other bottle out.  
"Dude. Where did you even get this?"Frank slapped my arm and took it from me, cracking it open and taking a swig.  
"I am 18 you know. Finish school in a week. Go to college next year. Gimme,"I snatched it back and gulped some down myself.  
  
"Right right- oh my god. Are they actually playing this song?"Frank struggled to get up as Back In Black started playing.  
"Holy shit. Oh my god. Maybe I dont hate this school as much as I thought,"I shouted as the music got louder and louder. Frank was leaning against the wall next to me, nodding along to the music with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked down at me. I grabbed his leg and pulled myself to my knees, his crotch right in front of me, and took in a deep breath before pulling myself up to my feet, using Frank like a rock climbing wall.  
  
"Why the fuck would they play this song?"I shouted as I started doing ym stupid bopping about movements whenever my favourite song was on. Frank picked the bottle up from the ground and did the same.  
"I dunno man, maybe someone requested it?"I said and stumbled over to the bleachers. I peered through and let out a loud cackle. There was only two people on the dancefloor. Mikey and Alicia. Both of them were rocking out like they didnt care. Which they probably didnt. Mikey was swingning her around like they were in an 80's movie.  
  
"I should have known,"Frank shook his head and grabbed my hand. He pulled back out into the open where I didnt have to duck under the seats and started spinning me about. I couldnt tell if it was the alcohol or Frank's hands almost always on mine. Frank and I couldnt stop laughing as the song went on. He gulped down most of the vodka and gave the bottle to me. I sculled the rest of it and threw it against the wall. It shattered into shit loads of pieces and made Frank start laughing and laughing and laughing. I couldnt help but laugh too. He looked so perfect. His hair flying everywhere, that manic grin on his face, the shine in his eyes.  
  
He tugged me closer and we fell into each other as the song was about to finish. My forehead was on his shoulder and his arms were pinning mine to my side as we continued stepping around in circles to silence. And then some slow song was playing. We froze for a second before Frank slowly lowered his arms and placed his hands on my hips. I couldnt even breathe as my hands moved to his shoulders. I didnt even tell them to do that they just did it.  
  
We continued moving in slow messy circles, Frank's hands snaking around to my back and pulling me closer to him. My chin was resting on his shoulder awkwardly. He was too short for this. It should be the other way around. Frank seemed to know this as well because suddenly he brought his hands up and moved mine down to his waist and then put his on my shoulders.  
  
I couldnt bring myself to look at him. He was resting his head on my shoulder and still, we were moving in slow circles. I was fucking slow dancing with Frank fucking Iero. I had wanted something like this to happen since the second day of school in our second english class of the year. I slowly lowered my head onto his and closed my eyes. I had to be dreaming. I had drank too much and was passed out and dreaming. Mikey would find me soon. Wake me up, get some food in me and try to sober me up as much as possible before Mom picked us up.  
  
The song ended and Frank and I stopped moving. This wasnt a dream. This was real and I had to try and not mess it up like I did last time.  
"Frank I-"I started to say but All I Want For Christmas Is You started playing, cutting me off.  
Frank looked up at me and sighed,"Gerard... I-"  
"I dont undershtand,"I burst out,"You think I'm weird. Why would you- I mean, there had to be a reason for dancing with me but if you think I'm weird then why- w-would you,"I looked down at him, blushing like crazy.  
"I like weird,"He said quietly, staring at my Blink-182 necklace,"Gerard I like you. A lot."  
  
"Allll I wannt foooorr christmaaaaas... Iiiiiiiis.... Youuuuuu,"The music broke out and Frank was kissing me. Frank was kissing me and I was stiff like an idiot. Frank stopped kissing me and took a step away from me. And another one. No.  
His hands were flying everywhere along with his hair as he looked everywhere but me,"Gerard I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I-it was the alcohol. I- I'm not thinking striaght uh- forgive me?"  
I stood there awkwardly for a moment before doing before thinking. I took two steps closer to him, grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him.  
  
Instantly his hands were around my waist, pulling us backwards into the wall. Frank rolled us around so he had me pinned against the wall as his hands roamed everywhere and his tongue slipped inside my mouth.  
"Mmph-"I moaned as he pushed off my jacket and started undoing my shirt. Within seconds my shirt was on the floor next to us, his shirt was flapping about as he fell to his knees, hands dragging down my bare chest, and undid my jeans. I hadnt even noticed how hard I was until he had pulled my underwear down and my dick was free from the restraints of my ridiculously tight jeans.  
  
"Oh fuck,"I gasped as Frank licked at the head before taking me in completely. God, it had been so long. It felt so good. The way Frank's hand gripped the base and how his tight hot mouth moved slowly down. He picked up his pace, placing his other hand on my hips to stop me from bucking forwards.  
"Fuck oh jesus Frank-"I moaned and cursed. Frank was working me into a frenzy with his hot wet mouth.  
  
Frank pulled off and said,"You taste so good,"Then continued sucking, jerking me off, tight and strong, at the base. I gripped his hair tight, trying to release the tension.  
"Fuck- Frank I'm gonna- shit Fuck oh Frankie,"I threw my head back against the wall as I came into Frank's mouth. He swallowed most of it, the rest spilling over his chin. I let go of his hair and hooked my hands under his arms, tugging him to his feet.  
  
"What are you-"Frank started to say but stopped when I licked the rest of my cum from his chin. He stared at me before kissing me again, pushing me into the wall.  
I broke off the kiss and grinned at him for a second before kissing him again, letting my hands slide down underneath his shirt. His back muscles tensed under my fingers as they trailed down. I moved us around so he was against the wall. I slowly got down on my knees, keeping eye contact with Frank the whole way. He was looking at me like I was the devil.  
  
"I want you to fuck my mouth,"I mumbled as I pulled down his pants and silky red boxers. God. His cock was leaking and fucking- ugh. I couldnt describe it. I had only ever sucked one cock before. Gabe had taught me the best things in life. How to convince people to buy alcohol for us, how to cover up bruises and, how to suck a cock. His had always tasted so fucking good. But then his Mom found out about everything that we did and they moved, leaving me alone. Gabe had been the only friend I've ever had.  
  
"Oh my god!"Frank shouted and grabbed my hair as I went down on him completely. Oh jesus he tasted fucking better than Gabe. It had been a while, but I could easily remember what to do. I grabbed his hips and started sucking like crazy, my tongue swiping at the head, relishing that awesome fucking taste. Frank was cussing like crazy, eyes clenched shut and his hands fisting my hair. I was soaked with sweat and so was he. My pants were halfway down my thighs but I could not give a fuck because I was sucking Frank's cock. I was in cock sucking nirvana.  
  
"Gerard oh god fuck,"Frank moaned as I let go of his hips and let him fuck my mouth. Thanks to Gabe, I was an expert at this. I never gagged. Ever,"Jesus christ- Gee oh my god,"Frank's fingers squeezed tighter in my hair a second before he came.  
"Mmm,"I hummed as I swallowed it all.  
"Gerard..."Frank puffed and pulled his pants up before sliding down the wall, his legs either sidde of me. He reached over and pulled my jeans up, doing the button up and everything.  
  
"I think..."I said, swaying on the spot,"I think I'm gonna be sick. Fuck,"I scrambled away from Frank and hurled a few metre's away from him.  
"Shit Gee,"Frank muttered and crawled over to me. His hand started rubbing my back as I continued choking on nothing.  
"Get me- some- tissues and water, please,"I groaned and fell down onto my chest. Fuck I was half in the glass of the smashed vodka bottle. Why did I drink so much on an empty stomach?  
  
Frank looked hestitant to leave me. Or not. I couldnt tell. I could barely see Frank's face as he backed away from me. He turned and started running down the to the end of the bleachers. Was it just me or was he running in zig zags? He was almost as drunk as me. Of course he wasnt running straight.50 hours later he appeared again with a bottle of water and a pile of napkins. Fuck, Mikey and Alicia were behind him.  
"Alright Gee. Come on, up you get,"Mikey sighed. He somehow dragged me out of the glass and over to a wall away from the bile.  
  
He took the napkins from Frank and started wiping my face down.  
"I'm sorry I ruined your night Mikey,"I muttered and closed my eyes.  
"You didnt ruin it Gerard. Its fine. When was the last time you ate? Hmm?"Mikey patted my face and made me open my eyes. The bottle of water was right in front of me. I must have been way more drunk than Frank cause he seemed completely fine. And he was smaller than me. Bastard.  
"Um. Dinner. Yesterday. No no-,"I held a finger up and smushed it on his lips to stop him from talking,"I had a sandwich at 2am halfway through Resident Evil."  
  
"Alright. Can one of you go get me some food? Like a sausage roll or some shit?"Mikey glanced over his shoulder.  
"I'll go,"Alicia said and left.  
"Hey Gerard I need you to stay awake for me okay? If you sleep then you wont wake up for another 3 hours and I'm gonna get Mom to pick us up asap. Come on stay awake. What have you been doing behind here hmm?"Mikey spotted the comic,"What have you been reading?"  
  
"Just a dumb comic. Didnt get very far cause Frank found me. Hey Mikey, you you know how I0 I really like him? We blew each other!"I giggled.  
"Excuse me?"Mikey's head swung round to a blushing Frank staring at the top seat of the bleachers.  
"Yeah he said he liked me. I dunno why I mean my idea of fun was to get drunk by myself around here!"I couldnt stop laughing. Nothing was funny about this. My head hurt so badly and I just wanted to sleep.  
"Right. Okay well, spare me the details. You feel like eating? Cause I really want you to Gerard. Think you could do that for me?"Mikey said and took a plate of cheap looking food from Alicia.  
  
"Hey when did you get there?"I looked up at her,"Are you magic? I bet you are. No wonder Mikey likes you. Allllways talking about you,"I grinned. Mikey glared at me and shoved the plate at me. Fuck I was hungry. I grabbed a disgusting looking chicken nugget and stuffed it in my mouth. Damn, that was good. Within minutes the plate was empty and I was sculling down the water.  
"Mikey... I'm sorry I do this to you,"I said quietly.  
"Do what?"Mikey said as he hauled me to my feet,"No its okay I've got him,"He waved Frank away.  
  
"Get drunk and leave you to sort me out. Its not fair. I'll stop. For you,"I groaned as we staggered down to the end of the bleachers and outside of the gym into the fresh air.  
"Mikey my Dad is gonna be here in ten minutes to pick me up,"Alicia said quietly.  
"Yup okay. Gerard here, sit down,"Mikey pushed me into a bench where Frank sat next to me and shooed Mikey away. Mikey mouthed a thanks and put his arm around Alicia's waist, walking away.  
  
"Hey Frank?"I sighed as I looked up at the stars. It was a really clear night and the moon was hanging really low in the sky, the stars shining brightly.  
"Yes?"Frank said softly.  
"Are we- or more, am I, gonna remember this tomorrow? Because I dont think so."  
"Well... I can tell Mom that I'm gonna stay at Mikey's tonight. And then maybe I could uh... sleep in your room? So you do remember?"Frank said quietly, running his fingertips over my hand.  
"Sounds good..."I breathed out happily,"Oh and you totally owe me a bottle of vodka."  
Frank snorted,"Fuck off. You shared that out of the goodness of your heart. I dont owe you anything."  
  
My head rolled onto its side to look at Frank,"Except maybe a kiss. For stealing all my drink."  
"Well that I can afford,"He smiled cutely before leaning in and kissing me. My hand moved to the back of his head, holding him in place.  
"Oh my god,"Someone said behind us. Frank and I broke apart to see some tall douche bag glaring down at us.  
"Yeah yeah whatever. We're fags. We're disgusting. You punch or kick us to restore your masculinity we know the deal,"Frank rolled his eyes and kissed me again. Fuck. That was pretty damn awesome.  
"You better watch it Iero,"The guy scowled and walked away. Just like that.  
  
*  
  
"Did you guys have a good night?"Mom said from the front seat. I was faking tiredness. Well not really faking but it was a good excuse not to talk.  
"Awesome. Gerard asked a girl to dance. He's been dancing all night long. He's exhausted,"Mikey said next to Mom. I couldnt help but smile.  
"It was fucking awesome,"I mumbled. Only Frank heard though. He squeezed my hand lightly in the darkness.  
  
*  
  
Frank and I stumbled down the stairs into my bedroom.  
"Gerard I'm sorry it took so long to tell you I like you. And I'm sorry we had to be drunk when I finally did,"Frank said quietly as we pulled out clothes off and fell into my bouncy double bed. We had our underwear on but nothing else. Feelings Frank's bare chest against my back was pretty damn awesome.  
"S'okay Frankie,"I murmured,"Its all okay now."  
Maybe, just maybe, the last week of school wouldnt suck as much as I had anticipated.


End file.
